


Let the Games Begin ...

by Ash8462



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash8462/pseuds/Ash8462
Summary: This is for the Naked Weasley Fest! I hope you enjoy it.Three years after the war, Hermione was just existing. She carried on day to day, going through the motions, living her life as if in auto-pilot. When an incident occurring within the Department of Mysteries turns everyone’s life upside down, how does she end up being trapped in an apartment with Charlie Weasley of all people?
Comments: 27
Kudos: 26
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	Let the Games Begin ...

Let the Games Begin…

Three years after the war, Hermione was just existing. She carried on day to day, going through the motions, living her life as if in auto-pilot. When an incident occurring within the Department of Mysteries turns everyone’s life upside down, how does she end up being trapped in an apartment with Charlie Weasley of all people?

What a fucking mess! Why can’t she stop thinking about him? He’s not even that good looking. Okay that’s a lie. How did she end up in this situation? Is he trying to taunt her on purpose? Of course, he is. What has she stumbled into? How has her life become this? Why couldn’t the utter morons in the Department of Mysteries contain those damn poisonous fumes? How could they be impervious to all forms of magic?! Why does she need to be trapped in this apartment with this ridiculously gorgeous man? And why does he feel the need to wander about half naked all the damn time? Is he allergic to clothes? Doesn’t he own a fucking shirt?

It all started by mistake, she apologised for walking into the bathroom while he was in the shower a thousand times already. She hadn’t realised it was occupied already, as normally they put up locking charms, to keep the other out. But what a glorious sight she walked into, the fog clearing just enough to expose those sinuous shoulders, bulging biceps and the clenching muscles in his back as he reached up to scrub his hair. She stood there for a moment and admired that shorter, well-muscled frame (compared to his brothers), but before she could retreat, of course she had to go and knock over the old-fashioned soap dish with a loud clang, alerting him to her presence. Charlie turns around and before Hermione can stop herself, she glances down to see a well-endowed cock peeking out from behind trimmed red hair, as well as a bulky chest with huge pecs and the best defined six pack she’s ever seen. “Thank you, dragons,” she murmurs in a meant to be quiet tone, though judging by Charlie’s raised eyebrows, he’s heard her and smirks.

“Ah shit, I’m sorry, I’ll just be going now, I really did not mean to walk in on you” Hermione exhales and flees from the bathroom so fast, her shoes practically leaving steam behind her. She goes to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her and throwing up as many locking charms as possible, and then proceeds to have a breakdown. Damnit damnit damnit, why did she say that? Why must her thoughts escape her and vocalise themselves at the worst possible times? Though he is extremely gorgeous and seems to know it, she really shouldn’t have said anything. ‘Can’t my brain realise when it’s a good time to speak and when to shut up’. Apparently not, Hermione berates herself. Wow he really looks incredible, so fit, working with dragons really has made him strong. But she should not have seen him in all his glory and now she’s going to be trapped with him for who knows how long.

…

Oh, Merlin help her, she can’t keep her mind off him and for crying out loud, it’s like he can read her mind because now the man will not stop taunting and teasing her. He is constantly walking around the apartment with no shirt, he winks at her, finding excuses to touch her, making little comments that are driving her mad. He comes up behind her while she is cutting up food and presses his solid chest up against her back, leaning around her to grab a piece of orange, his arm brushing against hers, his breath tingling on the back of her neck. “Where is your shirt Charles Weasley? Have you forgotten you own clothes?” Hermione breathes, to which he responds huskily, “Maybe I don’t anymore. Maybe I’m tired of you tiptoeing around me. Maybe I’m going to do something about it. If you want me to and if not please say something now.” She says nothing, thinking there’s nothing she’d like more because she really cannot stop thinking about him and does not want to. He trails his lips down her neck, planting gentle kisses along the line of her neck to her shoulders and she whispers, “please continue, that feels so good”. She turns around and starts moving her hands along his chest, the pads of her fingers gently brushing up and down the beautiful muscles. “Are you sure you can handle me, Charlie Weasley?” she teases him and in response he brings his lips to hers and firmly kisses her, the sensation curling her toes in anticipation.

Her heart is pounding rapidly and he Apparates them back to his bedroom, peels her out of her clothes, removing his track pants and boxers and he walks backwards onto his bed, falling back and pulling her on top of him, so he can admire her petite form, her pert breasts and her legs falling open around both sides of his waist. He reaches down, gripping her hips and brings her down onto his length, with a groan from both and he thrusts up into her just as she begins to grind in his lap. “You feel amazing, so hot and fucking dripping for me, just incredible”, he hums and she mumbles, “Was this your plan all along?” to which he replies, “Not exactly, I was hopeful but I never imagined it would be like this”. She sighs and rides him until they both finish and curls up onto him, tucking her head into his chest, as he pulls the blanket up around them and they doze off together.

Fucking hell, when the Ministry screws up, they go all out and Hermione couldn’t be more thankful that they did, because who knows if this would have happened if it weren’t for those damn fumes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m Ashlea! This is my first story ever posted and I hope people enjoy it! It is for the Naked Weasley Fest and it is un’beta’d. Thank you to Ultimate Undesirable who encouraged me to write this even though I haven’t written much before. Thank you everyone xxx


End file.
